


Roses and Candlelight

by FizzyCustard



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: Thorin wishes to make his intentions and feelings known towards you. Taking on board the conversations you had with him regarding ‘Valentine’s Day’, a traditional holiday held on February 14th in your world, Thorin hopes that his feelings will be reciprocated.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Roses and Candlelight

Roses. Those were the traditional flowers given on this occasion. Thorin was sure of it. Over and over he’d scoured through the memory of your conversation months ago about a day called Valentine’s Day, celebrated on 14thFebruary. He vividly remembered conversing with you one night whilst you were both on guard, the rest of the Company sleeping. Somehow, you had begun discussing previous partners. Thorin coughed away his embarrassment and tried to focus the conversation around you, rather than him open up and have to admit that he had never lain with a woman before. Thorin had always maintained the idea in his mind that lovemaking was a sacred act between two people in love. Anything less than that and he could never entertain the idea of being physically intimate with anyone.

“My ex boyfriend never really cared for me much,” you had told Thorin, looking away in sadness. “Even on Valentine’s Day. I never so much as got a card.”

Valentine’s Day? That was when Thorin had turned the conversation in towards you, and began asking questions about this tradition from your home world. It was a day to proclaim your love, and with it, giving gifts.

Thorin remembered the way that you had explained that roses were the traditional flower given on this day. Your expression in those moments would always be a memory so easily recollected. Light from the fire danced across your face, and your eyes had become distant, recalling the painful times that you had experienced with this ex of yours.

It was that night, out in the open wilderness, that Thorin had made a promise to himself. If he ever took the throne of Erebor, he would show his love to you on the fourteenth day of the next February after his coronation. Your ex had lost his chance and handed it to Thorin. And he would take that chance, hold it tight, and make sure he showed you that he would do everything in his power to make you happy.

***

The roses were the hardest to obtain. Thorin had ordered his serving staff to hunt down these prized flowers. Surely someone would have them. And by the morning of the fourteenth day of February, he was ready to take all the roses and sneak to your bed chamber.

The King had already rejected two proposals of help. This was something he wanted to do himself. He made his way to your bed chamber, after breakfast, and tapped on the door. No answer. You were no doubt down in the library, your usual spot. Thorin grinned to himself and stepped inside. Immediately he was greeted with the sweet scent of your perfume. It caused such a stir of emotion. Thorin closed his eyes for a second and exhaled, then inhaled again, basking in the scent. If only you knew the effect that you had on the Dwarf King. Such a man of strength, brought to weakness by you.

Thorin stepped further into the room, noticing that your bed was made. Next to the bed was a table where a handful of books were stacked. Your white nightdress was folded neatly on the end of the bed. He picked it up, the lace soft beneath his fingertips. He lifted the fabric to his nose and inhaled deep again. This time something stirred further south. For months he had imagined you each night, naked and begging for him. But it was more than just lustful pursuits; Thorin wanted to let you in to every inch of his life and share in it all with you. The aching and yearning for a companion had deepened over the years for Thorin, but his determination to see Erebor re-claimed had kept the sadness at bay. Until he met you whilst on the quest, and then it had all became clear. You were the one. _His_ One. Finally, his heart was about to be laid bare to another, and whilst it terrified him, he also felt a sense of liberty wash over him.

***

It was just becoming dusk when you ventured back up towards your bed chamber from the comfort and warmth of your normal spot in the library. Another leather tome was tight and safe under your arm. It had become a routine now that you read until nearly midnight, and in the last couple of months, you had become well informed on Dwarf lore and history. Balin had kindly agreed to teach you Khuzdul, and the two of you met every week for lessons. However, those closest to you within Erebor, spoke the Common Tongue when in your company.

You passed pleasant smiles and nods to the guards as you walked past them, and they reciprocated. That was a duty you hated the idea of doing; standing in armour all day, rigid and purely there in case of any harm that may come to the kingdom. During the time you had been in Erebor and you had felt nothing but safe, closed in to the mountain, guarded by dozens of well-trained Dwarves.

Tonight was going to be your weekly meet up with the Company in the main hall. It had become a custom for you and the thirteen Dwarves to all gather together on the evening of each Friday. However, when you entered your chamber, you realised that would not be the case this week.

Your main oil lamps had been blown out and instead, small candles had been placed on your dresser and table. You peered through the darkened room, only to see bright red on your bed. Your heart jumped a little and you walked to the table, seeing that cutlery had been placed out and in the centre of the table was a vase of roses.

You couldn’t help but gasp upon the sight of five bouquets of deep red roses all laid out on your bed.

“Do you like them?” a familiar voice came from behind you.

“T…Thorin?” you stuttered in sheer disbelief. “You did….this?”

“Yes,” he replied simply and stepped closer to you. “Today is the fourteenth day of February, and I wished to show you…” Thorin looked down and swallowed hard, his words becoming lost by his self doubt.

This beautiful, strong man loved you in return? How could you have captured the love of _a king_? You could sense how uncomfortable he was feeling in those moments and decided to take the lead.

Thorin couldn’t help but smile and watch in fascination as you reached for his hand and lifted it to your face, kissing it. But as he felt your lips brush over his skin, gentle and heartfelt, he rushed towards you and swept you into a kiss.

You felt his arms lock around your waist and you laced your hand in his long hair. Tension, frustration and doubts all left you that day as you expressed your love in this one simple act.

As you both parted from the kiss, your breaths hitched, you smiled. 

Those eyes. You adored his eyes. Silver blue, showing his hard resolve, but also a sensitivity you had always been drawn to.

“I have cancelled the dinner tonight with the Company, in high hopes you would accept my proposal and spend it with me instead, alone,” Thorin said, his arm still wrapped around your waist. His body was hard against yours and his warmth encased you.

“Of course,” you replied. “I’d love to.”

Thorin drew your seat out and gestured for you to sit. Then to your surprise, he pulled out a box from inside his fur-lined robe. “I have a gift for you.”

You giggled. “Oh, Thorin, you didn’t have to do all of this.”

“Believe me, I will continue declaring my love for you every day until my last breath. I would give you anything you ask for.”

His words caused a lump to rise in your throat and a tear slid down your cheek. A tear of immense joy.

Thorin stood before you and opened the box. Upon a cushion was a necklace; it was a line of rubies, all cut into roses. It sparkled in the candlelight.

“Please….why have you done all this?” you whispered. “It’s absolutely beautiful.” More tears flowed down your cheeks.

“These roses are the symbol that I will never stop showing you that my heart is yours. May every day be Valentine’s Day, my love.”


End file.
